A soma song fanfict
by NinjaDragonShiroku
Summary: A soma fanfict malchiki gay


My chiki a soul eater song fanfict

(i know its malchik gay but just pretend that its my chiki ok?)

" hey liz have you seen maka anywhere?" asked soul bearly heard over the noise. They were at a school celebration and there was loud music playing. " no soul I havent" as a smile crept across the brown haired girls face "well if you do tell her Im looking for you ok?" he said " yeah whatever soul" she replied back then left and went back stage to set up for the live performance are you ready" she asked everyone as they took there places " yep" they replied except one " I dont know if this will work liz Im kinda freaking out here" there voice said " dont worry it will be perfect I promise" liz said "ok then Im ready"

"ok every one put your hands together for a surprise singer performing for us tonight!" liz said as every one grew quiet because they really wanted to know who it was. "ok here we go!" she said as the music began

_My chiki. My chiki. My chik my chiki!_

_My chiki my chiki my chiki!_

_My chiki my chiki my chiki!_

_My chiki my chiki my chik!_

_My chik my chik! _

Souls eyes looked at the stage he couldn't see the singer yet but he anticipated the reveal with the rest of the crowd

_Handsome tender soft. Why do you look right _

_Through me thinking "no" I cant denie my feelings _

_Growing strong. I try to keep believing _

_Dreaming on. And every time I see you _

_I cry more I wanna pull you _

_Closer. Closer. Closer._

Soul couldn't believe his eyes there standing on stage right in front singing was his own mister maka! He couldn't believe it but he thought that mabey the song ment something.

_But you leave me feeling frozen._

_My chiki. My chiki I can be all you _

_Need wont you please stay with _

_Me my chiki my chiki. Apologizes _

_Might have beens. My chiki _

_My chiki. Cant erase what I feel_

_My chiki-ki. My chiki_

_My chiki my chiki my chiki!_

_My chik my chik_

Soul was shocked because now he was sure that what she was singing was about some one and he knew who it was. Him.

_Choking. Begging emotion. I try to keep on hoping for_

_a way a reason for us both to come in close_

_I long for you to hold me like a boyfriend does_

_And though my dream is slowly fading _

_I wanna be the object. Object. Object. Object._

_Of your passion but its hopeless._

_My chiki. My chiki I can be all you need _

_Wont you please stay with me my chiki my chiki_

Soul new that the way she was singing and the way her wavelength felt she was hurt and sad. Longing for him to love her which he did but he could never show it till now he was certain that he loved her

_Apologies might have beens. My chiki my chiki_

_Cant erase what I feel. My chiki-ki my chiki _

_~ instrumental~_

_My chiki my chiki I can be all you need _

_Wont you please stay with me my chiki my chiki_

_Apologies might have beens my chiki my chiki_

_Cant erase what I feel my chiki-ki my chiki_

_My chiki my chiki my chiki! My chik my chik _

_My chiki my chiki I believe in tonight and apologies_

_Why not love me and only me my chiki my chiki_

_Apologies might have beens my chiki my chiki_

_Ask me now and don't resent my chiki my chiki-ki_

He was certain and he was going to kiss her and ask her to be his but he was also scared about what his fangirls would do to her when he was dating her. He shivered at the thought.

_My chiki my chiki I can be all you need wont you please_

_Stay with me my chiki my chiki apologies might have_

_Beens my chiki my chiki cant erase what I feel_

_My chiki my chiki-ki my chiki. _

_My chiki. My chiki. My chik. My chiki_

_My chiki my chiki my chiki! My chiki_

_My chiki my chiki! My chiki my chiki_

_My chik! My chiki..._

Her song finished and everyone went wild. She walked off stage and soul,liz,patty,kid,tsubaki,and black*star were waiting for her " that was amazing!" they all shouted " thank you guys but I couldn't of done it without liz!" she answered back shyly "oh yes and that reminds me liz could I speak to you for a moment?" asked kid " sure kid!" she said then they walked away "umm maka could I talk to you in private to please?" soul asked scratching his head " of course soul!" she said as they all left the stage and maka and soul went to the terrace. " maka umm...I really...I mean I always...aw screw it!" and soul kissed her lightly at first but then deeply and maka was stunned but soon surrendered to his kiss. His hands found there way to her waist and her hands found way to his neck they stayed that way until there friends had come and saw them "hehehehehehehwhehehehehehe! Soul and maka are kissing!" sqweeled patty they pulled apart blushing hard until soul kissed her again and that was everyone elses cue to leave they pulled apart soul whispered " maka I love you" "oh soul...I love you too" he smiled and pulled her into another kiss and he knew that this was the best party he had ever been to.


End file.
